


Sir

by emmis_slemmis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmis_slemmis/pseuds/emmis_slemmis
Summary: Jisoo visits Jeonghan at work.





	

“Mr. Yoon?”

 

Jeonghan turns to face the door, somewhat fazed. It’s not often he is visited during his office hours, especially on Thursdays. During the three years he has been teaching math, he can probably count on two hands how many times a student has asked him for anything outside of class.

 

Sanding in the doorway is Jeonghan’s fiancé, Jisoo. It wouldn’t be anything out of the normal, except Jisoo is wearing a crisp white shirt, and it looks like he has borrowed one of the school’s blazers.

 

Jeonghan barely chokes down a laugh. He is not in any way shocked that Jisoo is here, rather amused. Jisoo has always preferred Jeonghan to be in control, and now it looks like he has an idea.

 

“Yes, Hong?”

 

Jisoo blushes, cheeks blooming a dusty pink as he shifts his eyes to the newly washed floor. _Cute_ , Jeonghan thinks, but he keeps a poker-faced expression as he leans back against his desk and crosses his arms across his chest. They keep eye contact for a good thirty seconds before Jisoo clears his throat and looks at the ground and up again.

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” he proposes, and Jeonghan feels a wave of excitement rush through him. He has never done anything like this before. The roleplaying, yes, but in such a public place? His _workplace_?

 

The thought isn’t dissatisfying, though. On the contrary, if anything he is even more excited for this than he has to admit he has been for sex in a while.

 

He chuckles lowly and turns to walk around his desk. “Yes, close the door and take a seat.”

 

He keeps his eyes on the papers on his desk as he sits down, and smirks when he hears Jisoo lock the door in addition to closing it. He listens to Jisoo’s footsteps, light and careful, as his fiancé walks to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk.

 

He takes a moment to look at his fiancé, and when he does, he takes another moment to take in Jisoo’s appearance. It’s not long since Jisoo dyed his hair a dark brown, and Jeonghan thinks it is the best color on him.

 

Although, he thinks so every time Jisoo changes something. The new piercing in the inner shell of his ear catches Jeonghan’s eye. It’s sparkling in the bright lighting of his office, and reminds Jeonghan of his eyes. The same pair of eyes that are currently looking at him cautiously, looking at him as if he is a child and Jeonghan has caught him doing something he is not allowed to.

 

“Mr. Hong. I can’t help but notice you are falling quite a lot behind in my class,” Jisoo blinks innocently at him and bites down on a pink, plump lip. “You hardly ever pay attention during lectures and your test scores are way below average.”

 

Jisoo looks down in shame, and Jeonghan has to bite back a smile. His fiancé is such a good actor and this is _so much fun_.

 

Jeonghan stands up from his seat and walks back around his desk until he’s standing directly in front of Jisoo, leaning once again on his desk. Jisoo’s eyes follow him the entire time, and though he looks innocent to the untrained eye, Jeonghan can see want in those deep, brown eyes.

 

“I know you’re a good student, Hong. I’ve talked to other teachers about you, and they say you are doing great. You were even at the top of my class when we started the semester!” Jeonghan sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He plays his role well, too, he supposes when Jisoo’s breath hitches.

 

Jisoo looks down at his feet and gulps. They stay like that for a moment, until Jeonghan places a finger under his chin and slowly lifts his face up to look him in the eye.

 

“Why are you suddenly so disinterested?”

 

Jisoo doesn’t answer and looks to the side. Jeonghan can tell that he too finds it hard to keep his act together, when his hands twitch by his sides and he presses his thighs together.

 

They stay in a tensioned silence for a while before Jeonghan speaks again. “Is my class _that_ boring? Am _I_ boring?”

 

Jisoo’s head snaps up again and their faces are centimeters apart. Jisoo falls out of character for just a second, the look in his eyes isn’t innocent anymore but rather... hungry. And by just that one second, Jeonghan can feel his cock harden against his thigh.

 

However, it doesn’t take long for Jisoo to gather himself and slip back into character. He shakes his head wildly and stares up into Jeonghan’s eyes.

 

“No! I… uhm…” Jisoo hesitates, looking down at the ground and licking his lips. “I-I don’t find you boring _at all_ , Sir.”

 _Sir_. Jeonghan knows that Jisoo likes this as much as he does, based on the growing tent in the younger’s pants and the dilated pupils in his eyes.

 

“Then why don’t you pay attention in my class?” Jeonghan questions in a stern tone, and it amazes him that Jisoo can apparently blush on command.

 

He tips Jisoo’s face up to meet his eyes once again. “Could it be that something is… distracting you?”

 

 

 

The ugly brown leather chair in Jeonghan’s office is squeaking, and Jeonghan hopes everyone has gone home for today, that no one can hear the chair’s and his fiancé’s moans.  

 

The blazer Jisoo was wearing, as well as both their pants, are thrown carelessly on the floor. Their shirts, however, are still on, sticky and damp with sweat.

 

“God, Hannie, you’re so… _tight_ ,” Jisoo grunts out, and Jeonghan stops moving his hips and grabs the brunet by his chin.

 

“Who is it you’re calling ‘Hannie’? Is that any way to address you teacher?” Jisoo gulps, mouth half-open and eyes lidded. He ruts his hips upwards, and Jeonghan just barely resists yelping out. He nearly loses his stern expression and grip on Jisoo, but not quite. The younger leans up to kiss him, but Jeonghan blocks his mouth with a hand.

 

“ _Sir_.” Jeonghan smirks, and continues moving slowly up and down Jisoo’s cock. Jisoo is moaning, his pelvis is moving in tandem with Jeonghan, but it’s clear that he wants to go faster. Jeonghan doesn’t relent though; he enjoys teasing Jisoo this way.

 

“Does – _Ahh –_ Does this mean I get an A, Sir?” Jisoo is panting and moaning, but he still gets his words out. Jeonghan snorts and clenches his muscles, making Jisoo bite and groan into his shirt.

 

“Really, Hong, do you think I’m _that_ cheap? It takes more than a blush and a mediocre fuck to get what you want from me.” Jeonghan is just riling Jisoo up now, to be honest. He wants to see how long the other can hold back, how long until he is fed up with Jeonghan’s fake authority and teasing.

 

Not much longer, it seems, when Jisoo’s hand is gripping hard on his thigh, squeezing it, jaw clenched. He’s having a hard time keeping up the act, and Jeonghan just wants to see him _break_.

 

Jisoo’s hand on Jeonghan’s thigh is starting to guide him up and down, and Jeonghan doesn’t stop him this time. He is starting to get tired of this act as well, and right now, he just wants Jisoo to fuck him.

 

Both their panting and the rhythmic squeaking of the chair get louder as the pace quickens. “ _Joshua_ ,” Jeonghan whines, because he knows that Jisoo _loves it_ when he calls him that, that it drives him insane. This time, Jeonghan doesn’t stop him when Jisoo moves to kiss him. Jisoo lips are unusually wanton and demanding, sliding against and sucking on Jeonghan’s own. Jeonghan tentatively moves his hands from where they were gripping firmly on Jisoo’s shoulders up to his now messy, dark hair and pulls it, _hard_. Jisoo lets out a moan, so loud it can probably be heard from the other side of the school, but Jeonghan is way past caring.

 

Instead, he uses the opportunity to slide his tongue into his fiancé’s mouth. Jisoo sucks on his tongue and bucks into him harder, and this time it’s Jeonghan’s turn to groan.

 

It seems Jisoo isn’t very much into the whole role-playing thing anymore. His hips thrust up in Jeonghan, _hard_ and _fast_ and _powerful_. The hits against his prostate has Jeonghan crying out repeatedly, and Jisoo is no quieter.

 

“Jeongha- _ah!_ -n…” Jisoo murmurs into Jeonghan’s clothed shoulder, and Jeonghan knows he is close. So he reaches down, takes his own throbbing cock in his hand and quickens his pace on Jisoo’s. With the synchronized movements of both himself and Jisoo, it isn’t long before he comes, head thrown back and moan long and deep. Jisoo stills and groans as Jeonghan purposely clenches around him, eager to make him come as well.

 

Jisoo always looks so pretty as he comes, eyes squeezed shut and mouth pressed against Jeonghan’s shoulder to muffle his moans. They’re both panting, chests pressed against each other and heads resting on each other’s shoulders.  Both their shirts are wet and dirty, sticky with cum and sweat.

 

Once he feels like he’s caught his breath, Jeonghan stands up, legs slightly shaky. He changes his shirt (thankfully he keeps a spare in his office), and chuckles as his fiancé reclines in his seat, eyes fluttering shut and mouth hanging open. Jeonghan pulls on his slacks and hands Jisoo his pants when the younger stands up as well.

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Jisoo giggles, and Jeonghan kind of wants to smack him, but settles for kissing him instead.

 

Just as they’re about to leave, Jeonghan’s office phone rings. He frowns.  It’s a bit late for a meeting, isn’t it?

 

“Mr. Yoon, my office. Now,” Jeonghan’s boss commands, short and hard before hanging up.

 

Fuck.


End file.
